Keep On Loving You
by Cricket1106
Summary: What if Emma had chosen Will in the secret santa drawing and vise versa? My take on what could have been.


**This is just a simple one shot. Will/ Emma of course. I hope you enjoy reading it. Sorry for any typos.**

Disclaimer: I do not own glee.

Emma Pillsbury softly closed the door of her office behind her as she exited. With the sound of a click the door was secured shut and Emma quickly reached for the nearest clean napkin in her small purse and began wiping her hands of the germs that she was sure were all over the door knob, as she made her way to the teacher's lounge for her lunch break.

Upon entering she quickly spotted Will's familiar face and walked over to him. He was seated at their usual round table in the corner of the room. When Emma finally reached the table she noticed that Will was busy reading _The_ _Lima Gazette_ and she contemplated finding another seat. She hated to bother him especially considering how odd things had become between the two since her quickie wedding in Vegas two weeks ago. After a moment of thought she decided that now was as good a time as any to break the ice and after a deep breath she finally spoke.

"Hi Will."

Hearing Emma's distinct voice Will looked up from the paper he was reading and came face to face with her. "Oh hi Emma."

Emma could tell just by the look on his face that Will wasn't in the greatest of moods. He even called her by her full name, Emma. He usually went with calling her by the shortened version, simply Em. Something was off and she was sure she knew what it was.

"Are you mad?'

Will simply shook his head in denial and returned to reading the morning paper.

Emma accepted this and took a seat at the table across from Will. She pulled out her usual brown paper lunch sack and quickly opened it and removed the contents of the bag: a peanut butter and jelly sandwich without any crust.

Emma watched Will for a few moments as he focused rather intently on the story he was currently reading. He didn't bother looking up at her, choosing simply to avoid any conversation and engross his mind with the words on the paper.

Emma opened her mouth and proceeded to take a bite of her sandwich, She contemplated trying a second time at making small talk with Will, but before she could get a word out Coach Bieste came into the lounge carrying a large red and white Santa hat.

"Okay everyone, it's time to choose your secret Santa." She spoke enthusiastically. She started at the front of the room and gave everyone an opportunity to draw a name out of the hat. She finally reached Will and Emma's table and waited as Will reluctantly pulled a name from the hat. He unfolded the paper and a small smile crept onto his face. _Emma. _He silently read the name one last time before folding the wrinkled paper up and placing it into his front pocket.

Coach Bieste finally made it to Emma's side of the table and waited patiently as Emma stuck her hand into the large hat and pulled out a name. She waited until Bieste walked away to open the folded paper. She softly gasped as she read the name that was written in big black ink on the small piece of paper. _Will. _She couldn't believe it. After a few moments she finally took the small shriveled up piece of paper and placed in the pocket of her purse.

This outta be interesting.

The bell finally rang signaling for the end of lunch and Emma quickly walked out of the teacher's lounge en route to her classroom. She pulled the key to her office out of her purse and quickly unlocked the door. She hurried into the room and to her chair behind the desk, this time not even bothering to wipe her hands of the germs.

She couldn't believe that of all people on the staff at William McKinley High she had chosen Will. Why Will? How would she ever think of a decent gift to the get the man who at the moment would barely even speak two words to her. She thought about the situation for a moment. She wanted to get him something good, that was for sure. No matter what Will was her best friend.

Emma picked up a pen from her desk and softly tapped it against the wood nervously. What was she supposed to give the man who she had given her heart to just a few short months ago? What was she supposed to give the man who she could only admit to herself that she was truly in love with?

Yes, it was true, Emma Pillsbury was in love with a man who was not her husband, and she felt just a little bit ashamed of herself. She sat in the quietness of her office attempting to come up with various ideas of a gift for Will: a new watch, maybe a gift card to the Lima Music store, some sheet music.

Then Emma finally realized what she had to give Will. She now knew what she had to do.

Later that day Will sat slumped down in the recliner that sat in his apartment living room. Glee club practice had been canceled already even though there was still one more day left until school closed for Christmas break. He was so proud of his kids for the gifts they brought for the homeless and the carols they sung to their fellow students as well as to the staff, but despite all that the only thing Will could think about was that he had chosen Emma in the secret Santa drawing.

What was he going to do? What was he supposed to get the woman who he was madly in love with? What was he supposed to give to the woman who he wanted like no other, only she happened to be married to another man?

_Carl. _Just the thought of his name angered Will. The man who had dated Emma for only a few short months and just weeks ago flew her out to Vegas and married her in a chapel full of Elvis impersonators. Who even does that? Especially with such a great woman as Emma? And not only that, why on earth would Emma of all people agree to marry under such circumstances? Will couldn't wrap his head around the situation, which is why he settled for avoiding anything close to a conversation with Emma at school.

Will knew one thing. He had to come up with something. He had to come up with something that would make Emma realize just how much he loved her. He couldn't stand the thought of being without forever. He had to do something.

That night Emma entered the home she shared with Carl to the sound of him cooking. She entered the kitchen and placed her purse on top of the table quietly. Carl heard her anyway and quickly turned around facing her.

"Hi, Ems. I made dinner."

Emma nodded. "Thanks Carl. But we need to talk."

Carl furrowed his brow in confusion as walked over to Emma who was now sitting silently at the table. He pulled out a chair and set next to her waiting for her to explain. "What about?"

Emma took a deep breath realizing what she was about to do. She didn't know if she had the strength to do it. She was about to end it all. But after a few moments she remembered that it was what she had to do, if she truly wanted to be happy.

"Carl." She began as she cleared her throat. "We are living a lie. You and I both know it, but we are afraid to admit it to each other. Look, I'm not going to lie these last few months with you have been great, but you and I are aware of the fact that my heart belongs to someone else. I'm sorry Carl but we really need to stop playing house."

Emma sat quiet and still as she watched and waited for Carl's reaction. She knew her words had hurt him, but she knew they had to be said.

"Ems, I know. I'm sorry. I thought maybe by proposing so quickly and getting married in Vegas, I could keep you from Will Shuester and in time you would give me your heart and you would learn to love me. But who am I kidding; your heart's been with Shuester since way before I met you."

Tears formed in Emma's eyes as she listened to Carl speak. She knew he was right; her heart has been with Will for a long time now. She had just begun to realize it now, and that was wrong of her. "I'm so sorry, Carl. I never meant to hurt you,"

Carl nodded. "Ems, it's my fault. I should have never tried to trap you into this marriage, just for my own selfishness. I'll have the annulment papers drawn up in the morning, all I'll need is your signature and our marriage will officially be over.

Emma softly wiped away the tears from her eyes as she grabbed her purse thinking it was best that she leave. "I'm so sorry Carl." She softly repeated.

Carl shrugged. "Me too Ems. Goodbye."

And with that she left.

Will sat quietly in his apartment with his laptop sitting atop his legs. He was busy searching intently for the perfect song to sing to Emma at the school's assembly tomorrow. Figgins had asked the glee kids to perform a few songs and they had gladly accepted. He had specifically stated that the songs didn't have to pertain to the Christmas holiday, seeing as they had already went caroling through the halls of William McKinley High already and the students were not exactly welcoming.

Will had gone through numerous websites and even googled "love songs" but couldn't find anything. He finally decided that his iPod might possibly hold the perfect song to sing to Emma at the assembly. It was worth a shot. He thought.

He rushed into his bedroom and scrolled down the list of songs that occupied it before finally landing on a familiar one. REO Speedwagon's Keep on Loving You was it. It was the song he would sing to Emma in front of the entire school, even if the students booed him off the stage for singing a sappy love song, He would do anything for her.

Happy with his choice, Will returned to the living room recliner and turned on the flat screen tv that was mounted on the wall. He quickly spotted a rerun of Cold Case and clicked the appropriate channel.

Emma felt a sense of relief as she left what was now just Carl's house; luckily she had yet to give up her condo, because they had only been married for just a few weeks so she still had a familiar place to stay. But at the moment she wasn't going to her house, she had other plans.

She quickly found where she wanted to go and pulled into the parking lot. She exited the car and rushed into the Lima Music Store. Her eyes roamed the large open room for any sign of sheet music. She finally spotted a sign for her to go to aisle seven. She went to the aisle and she was overwhelmed with all of the pages of music.

After searching for nearly thirty minutes she settled on a book of Beatles sheet music. She quickly made her way to the checkout line, paid for the item, and rushed back to her car. She sat in her car for a few moments before deciding that what she needed to do couldn't wait until the morning.

She pulled her car out of the parking lot and drove her vehicle in the all too familiar direction.

Will sat comfortably in the recliner watching the familiar episode. He had nearly dozed off when the loud sound of the doorbell interrupted him. Who could possibly be at his apartment at this time of the day, he thought. He slowly stood from his seat and made his way to the door, he opened it slowly and was shocked at who he found standing on the other side.

'Em?" he spoke softly with a confused look appearing on his face.

"I love you, Will. I always have and I always Will."

Will sighed as he listened to Emma speak. "Emma don't be silly. You're with Carl now."

"Will, listen to me. I've never spoken more serious words in my life, I ended things with Carl tonight, and our marriage will be annulled in the morning. I realized that the only person I've ever truly loved is you." She took a moment to catch her breath before continuing. "And I wanted to give my Secret Santa the best present I could think of."

A smile appeared on Will's face as he took in Emma's words. It had been so long since Will had felt like smiling in Emma's presence. "You drew me" he asked once again becoming confused,

Emma simply nodded.

"I drew you too."

They stood there staring at one another for a few moments before Will broke the silence. 'So what did you get me that couldn't wait until tomorrow?" he said with a slight grin.

"Me."

Will gasped at her statement and before he knew it his lips crashed into Emma's and he passionately kissed her. A kiss that was long overdue.

A few moments later when they broke free for air, Will motioned for Emma to enter his apartment. He took her jacket and hung it on the coat rack that sat by the door. She took a seat on the coach and he soon joined her

"I also got you this." Emma spoke as she pulled the book of Beatles sheet music out of the bag and revealed it to Will.

"Thank you."

"So," Emma asked after a few moments. "What did you plan on giving me?"

Will laughed for a moment before finally fessing up to his plan. "Oh I was going to sing some cheesy love song tomorrow at the assembly in hopes that you realize how much I love you."

Emma giggled at his confession and leaned close into Will's embrace. She immediately knew she had made the right choice and that she was right where she belonged.

**Okay, thank you so much for reading, This is my first one shot, I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review. No flames please. Merry Christmas everyone. **


End file.
